utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Horohoro Dori
|songfeat = collab |imagegroup = |officialillustrator = Wawako (わわこ) |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = ﾎﾛﾎﾛ鳥 |officialromajiname = horohorodori |officialnameinfo = |aka = ほろほろどり Description in his cover of "Handmade Mirai" |birthday = 12|birthmonth = 11|birthyear = 1992|birthref = Twitter InfomationDescription in his cover of "Setagaya Night Safari" |status = Active |years = 2010-present |YTusername = |YTchannel = UCUGaiM9QfSz1-YR2UDwMMMg ホロホロ鳥 |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 3101321 |mylist1 = 19328801 |mylist1info = utattemita |mylist2 = 47436982 |mylist2info = mix |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co579117 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = |otheractivity = guitarist |country = }} Horohoro Dori (ﾎﾛﾎﾛ鳥; lit. Guinea Fowl) is an who is known for often playing a silent guitar when singing on . He frequently hosts some continuous 30 minutes live-action niconico live in which he only shows his guitar and sings with autotune. He has a soft and relax voice which is suitable for his favorite style acoustic. "Renai Saiban" with more than 46k views as of November 16, 2015 is his most popular cover. His mascot is a blue bird which holds a guitar. He also named all of his covers with "鳥ごときが" (lit. "just a bird") to describe himself. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Souen Aika (Released on August 16, 2015) # (Released on December 31, 2015) List of Covered Songs (Heart Rate #0822) (2010.11.20) # "Pierrot" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.01.31) # "Blackjack" (2011.02.18) # "SECRET DVD" (2011.03.21) # "Kokoete Imasu ka?" (Can You Hear?) (2011.07.09) # "Hoshi no Uta" (Song of the Stars) (2011.09.03) # "Hoshi wo Wataru Tori" (The Bird That Crosses the Stars) (2011.10.19) # "from Y to Y" (2012.01.04) # "Kakurenbo" (Hide and Seek) (2012.03.18) # "Kazemachi Hello World" (2012.04.13) # "Risouron" (Idealistic Theory) (2012.05.08) # "Kimi no Te, Boku no Te" (Your Hand, My Hand) (2012.06.14) # "Star Mine" (2012.08.16) # "Shounen Camera" (Camera Boy) (2012.09.15) # "Kare no Kanojo" (His Girlfriend) (2012.10.03) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.23) # "Setagaya Night Safari" (2012.12.18) # "HEAVEN" (2013.01.20) # "Handmade Mirai" (Handmade Future) (2013.10.30) # "Afterglow" (2013.03.18) # "Painful World" feat. iciko, Umejiro, uuu, Uron, Kart, Kurokun, Sana, 38Ban, GEM, Nazo no Jinbutsu K, nami, Namukari, Panaman, Himeringo, Fasora, Horohoro Dori, Ponge, Maamu, Masha, Migi ni Usetsu, Mes, Yuki Yucky, Rabipo (2013.04.02) # "Kamisama no Iu Toori" (As God Says) (2013.04.21) # "drop" (2013.05.22) # "Kimi no Oto ga" (The Sound of You) (2013.06.25) # "Soramoyou" (Weather) (2013.07.26) # "not World's end" (2013.08.28) # "Yume Machi Contrast" (The Dream Town Contrast) (2013.09.18) # "Donut Hole" (2014.11.20) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty Seven) (2014.02.19) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" (All Night Thinking of You) (2014.04.05) # "Kokoronashi" (No Heart) (2014.05.05) # "Renai Saiban" (Love Trial) (2014.06.11) # "Hello/How Are You" -Band Arrange ver.- (2014.07.21) # "Queen of Hearts" (2014.07.31) # "Undead Enemy" (2014.09.11) # "Tokyo Eki" (Tokyo Station) (2014.09.19) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) (2014.10.01) # "Aimai Retsujou Lover" (Vague Lust Lover) (2014.11.12) # "Peter Pan Syndrome" (2014.11.27) # "Koshitantan" (Waiting for a Chance to Pounce) (2014.12.06) # "Gekkou Junshoku Girl" (Moonlight Embellishment Girl) (2014.12.18) # "Amaoto Noise" (The Noise of Rain) (2015.01.21) # "Waltz of Anomalies" (2015.01.30) # "Sayonara Dake Ga Jinsei da" (Life is Only Full of Goodbyes) (2015.02.18) # "Eien Kleine" -Acoustic Arrange ver.- (2015.05.27) # "Akaito" (Red Thread) (2015.06.12) # "Hide and Seek" (2015.08.25) # "Maji LOVE Revolutions" (Seriously LOVE Revolutions) feat. Akajam, Houkago no Aitsu, Meychan, @gain, Sarito, Horohoro Dori and Yukimi (2015.09.18) # "Flowerwall" -Acoustic Arrange ver.- (2015.11.12) # "Meryuu" (Mairieux) (2016.01.19) # "Shopan to Kouri no Hakken" (Chopin and the White Keys of Ice) (2016.02.01) # "Yakusoku no Starry Night" (Promise on the Starry Night) (2016.03.14) # "Kimi Iro ni Somaru" (Dyed in Your Color) (2016.04.11) # "Shinkyou⇒Exclamation!" (Faith in God⇒Exclamation!) (2016.05.25) # "Yume Tourou" (Dream Latern) -Kamasho Acoustic Arrange; TV Size ver.- (2016.09.24) # "Ao" (Blue) (2016.10.03) # "Fragile" (2016.11.12) # "Mousou Kanshou Danshou Renmei" (Delusion Sentimentality Compensation Federation) (2017.01.19) # "Million Dollar Dreamers" (2017.02.16) # "Natsu no Hanken" (Summer Ticket Stub) (2017.06.02) # "Redire" (2017.07.26) # "Romeo" (2017.12.27) # "Akuyaku ni Kisu Shiin o" (Kiss the Villain) (2018.02.15) # "Lemon" -Acoustic Arrange ver.- (2018.04.06) # "Senchimental na Aiboshin" (Sentimental Feelings of Love) (2018.04.12) # "Asa o Nomu" (Swallowing the Morning) (2018.10.23) # "Myoujou Gyarakutika" (Morning Star Galactica) feat. Tsukasashi and Horohoro Dori (2018.11.03) # "Nia" (Near) (2018.11.12) # "Shinkurosaikurotoron Supirichuaraizaa" (Synchrocyclotron Spiritualizer) (2018.12.12) }} Discography Gallery Illust. by fla. |HorohoroDori fromYtoY.png|Horohoro Dori as seen in "from Y to Y" |HorohoroDori BokunoTe.png|Horohoro Dori as seen in "Kimi no Te, Boku no Te" |HorohoroDori corner.jpg|Horohoro Dori's corner |HorohoroTori in Blue Bird.jpg|Horohoro Dori in real life, wearing his blue bird T-shirt |HorohoroDori with his mascot.png|Horohoro Dori and his mascot, as seen in his twitter icon |HorohoroDori twitban.png|Horohoro Dori as seen in his twitter banner |Horohorodori nextgenlive.png|Horohoro Dori as seen in "NEXT generation 2016" Illust. by Tobejiro (戸部じろ) |horohorodori namecard.jpg|Horohoro Dori's namecard, as seen in his twitter |horohoro twchibi.png|Horohoro Dori as seen in his twitter icon Illust. by Sugiyama (すぎやま) }} Trivia * He lives in Tokyo. * He can make cakes. He even hosted a nico live in which he baked his own birthday cake.His namahousou of baking birthday cake * He has at least 10 guitars. * His favorite food is miso soup.Blog Information External Links * Twitter * Vine * Blog * TmBox